originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Esther Abigail
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personality Esther comes from a family of high throne and required her to maintain the reputation and good name of her family. Not in a rude manner, Esthe grew into a girl with a graceful and admirable behavior. She was also a Woman with pure heart, in other words, no one has never been or even herself possessed a bad thing to her. In other words, Esther is a figure girl with a good nature. Esther is a figure of a girl who is quite shy and far from crowded environment. She better pick to stay silent in the castle. And her family were alienated out of reach of the public. This causes it to be difficult to adapt to the world and human being. Esther also a figure girl with aplomb in the fight for the throne and the mindset she has. She also did not hesitate to show proof of the idea that she had to the surrounding environment. She is also able to remember things well, it is because she often reads a thick book and remember every detail of every human life. Esther is not the type of woman is talkative and with arbitrarily issued an opinion that she was thinking. She's the type of girl that silent figure and not easily carried away, She is also a figure of a girl who does not like crowds public Appereance ◌ Human [ An Adult teen female with a height of 160 cm and weight 50 kg, Her skin was pale and soft as silk ] Esther is a mutant human that can transform herself into a figure of a Demon. However, she was not familiar with that figure, she also often runs and appeared in human form. Esther has a round face and has a solid black eyes. Besides, she also has a long and blonde wavy hair with a black headband headbands. Side of the head arising from the bonds of the headband. She also often wore black or dark lipstick. Esthe wearing a pale yellow dress with a short skirt, long sleeves and a collar that reached her neck, black stockings along the length of her legs. There is a black belt around the waist with a large black ribbon behind the back and black loafers. ◌ Demon [ Adult Teen Demon with height of 170 cm and weight 54 kg. Her skin was grey and soft ] In her demon form, Esthe has dark brown hair with blue skin-soft grayish and red-blooded eye color, In both sides of her head has brown horns. She also wore a Red metallic pauldron over her left shoulder and her chest that having a blue crystal on top of it. She does not have any weapon except her abilities and fighting skills. In her Demon form Esther has two bat wings which is always closed and surrounds her waist which also has three tattoos black light sparkle picture on each side waist, Her right hand has long nails blue-gray gray, In her left hand she has a giant bone that looked like a hand, also referred to as Skeletal Claws. Abilities And Weakness — Dark Aura Manipulation – Capabilities Users can manipulate the aura around them that has been tainted by dark forces. When this happens, the users tends to experience dark emotions such as hatred, anger, or despair. The more the user experiences these emotions, the darker and colder their aura grows. Similar to its counter-ability, Dark Chi Manipulation, the users gain incredible dark powers to use their command, however the user does not lose their sanity or force of will, but the user becomes more dependent on dark emotions as their aura slowly takes control of their actions and moral thoughts. When it comes to this, the colors of Aura Manipulation no longer serve a purpose. The evil aura takes no specific color, meaning it can possess any color but may lose of the benefits of what belonged to Aura Manipulation. However for the benefits that are lost, much power is gained. In some case, the user may not evil or depends on dark emotion but possesses a link to the evil aura. If they were slip in any type of evil emotion, then their aura becomes tainted, takes advantage of their weakness, and begins to influence them. — Applications : → Aura Absorption: Users are capable of absorbing the spiritual essence of others as well as their powers. → Corruption Manipulation: Users auras become corrupted by any means. → Dark Element/Negative Energy Manipulation: Users are able to use their aura to gain powers from malicious forces. → Aura Constructs: Users can shape their aura into any kind of material. → Demonic Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to demonic powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. → Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. → Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. → Projectile Body: Users are able to utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. → Weapon Infusion: Users can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. → Negative Emotion Empowerment: User's negative energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain negative emotion, the stronger they become. Limitations → May lose their self recognition or regard for humanity → Users loses the benefits of their aura such their will or gain greater strength from positive emotions — Dark Breathe Manipulation Capabilities The users of this power can breath dark fire in any way, shape or form. The size of the flames, the destructive force, the temperature, the colour of the fire, the distance the flames go, etc. — Applications : → The flames can go into the shape of a ball. → The flame breath could just go straight. → The user can spread the flames to a large area. — Air Walking Manipulation Capabilities The user can walk on the air, treating it like a solid matter. They can run and move across the air as if walking on the ground, giving them greater maneuverability in their environment. — Variations : → Air Dashing: the user can propel themselves forward through the air in short bursts of speed. → Associations → Air Manipulation → Air Solidification → Flight → Gravity Manipulation → Levitation → Matter Surfing → Molecular Manipulation → Platform Creation → Limitations → Concentration may be needed to walk on the air. — Flash Step — Also Called : → Quick Step → Short-Range Teleportation → Shunpo (Flash Step) → Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Feet) → Sonido (Sound) → Soru (Shave) → Shukuchi (Shrunken Earth) → Body Flicker → Teleport Dash → Zero Shift Capabilities User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to be born, able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. Another potential problem for the unadjusted, would be the physical body. The quick movements and the quick stops could break bones, or destroy internal organs, or more commonly the air pushing against ones chest would cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. But again this is theory, the person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. Most users of this ability will experience none of these affects while using the Flash Step even if they do not have the capacity to resist bone breaking stops, crushing air or any other potential deadly effect of high speed movement under normal conditions making the Flash Step a valuable tool. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, and show off speed. It can also be used to get away from a fight. In this case it may cause the user to appear as if they are teleporting short distances away every second or so rather than moving at a constant high speed away from a fight, though it does not have to. Other applications include using the technique to move back and forth between different areas to cause an after image of yourself making it appear as if there are multiple copies of the user. A user of Flash Step doesn't necessarily have to be fast to be able to use this technique. A few users can even use this technique to fight by proxy (The ability to do or be something without really doing it in person), using a puppet to fight for them by making its limbs seem to be moving on their own. Some manipulators of time can give the appearance of Flash-stepping, by slowing down time around them. In some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances. — Techniques : → Afterimage: The user moves fast enough to leave an after image of themselves making it appear as if there are multiple of him or herself. The copies may appear still or be able to take action. → Air Dashing: The user moves with enough momentum and leg strength to dash through midair. → Double Jump: Applying enough leg strength to jump off ground level and flash stepping in the air. → Invisible Speed: Moving at such high speed that enemy eyes cannot keep up. → Power Kicking: Moving at such powerful speed requires powerful legs, which provides deadly kicks. → Associations → Awareness Distortion → Enhanced Speed → Teleportation → Time Acceleration — Limitations : → Might want to be careful of any item, like a wall, that could get in the way unless user has a form of Intangibility. → May be tracked down by Precognition, or Energy Perception. → User may not be able to perceive where they are during the movement. → User may not be able to change directions during movement. → User may only be able to use the technique within a certain range or time. → Users of Accelerated Probability might know where they are. → Might get slow down by Time Reduction. → Temporal Stasis will stop them from moving. — Black Holes Manipulation – Capabilities The user can create and manipulate black holes, a region of space time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. With this, the user can control the size of their black holes, and move it around in space to suck up everything in it's path. Manipulation of black holes can allow the user to Time Travel to the future, as the closer one gets to the event horizon of a black hole, the slower time gets. Meaning that a few minutes or hours may pass for the user near the event horizon, and when they leave, they may find it's hundreds of years in the future. This may also slow the user's age the longer they spend near the event horizon of the black hole in question. — Applications : → Black Hole Creation → Decelerated Aging → Gravity Manipulation → Negate other users with Black Hole Creation. → Be immune to the gravitational pull of their black holes. → Size Manipulation of the black holes (regular, or even super-massive) → Limited Space-Time Manipulation → Time Travel (limited to the Future, not past) → Time Reduction → Time Stopping → Merge Black Holes with other black holes, making it bigger → Techniques → Black Hole Physiology → Associations → Gravity Manipulation Limitations → May be limited to the black holes one creates, not pre-existing black holes → Cannot travel to the past, only future → May not be able to control what year one wants to end up at — Black Fire Combat Capabilities The user can combine dark fire with physical combat, this can include surrounding the users limbs in dark fire to enhance the damage in their blows, they can breath dark flames or create tools or items out of dark flames to use as weapons. — Applications : → Dark Fire Aura → Dark Fire Exoskeleton → Dark Fire Generation → Dark Fire Infusion → Enhanced Combat → Associations → Dark Fire Manipulation → Dark Fire Breath → Pyrokinetic Combat → Pyrokinetic Constructs Limitations → Can be countered by users of White Fire Manipulation or powerful Holy Water users. — Dark Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar source. It can be channeled to a variety of effects, as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Unlike Darkness Manipulation, which draws from the similar source, dark energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outwards directed aspect of the spectrum. — Applications → Dark Energy Absorption → Dark Energy Amplification → Dark Energy Assimilation → Dark Energy Attacks → Dark Energy Bomb Generation → Dark Energy Constructs → Dark Energy Conversion → Dark Energy Force-Fields → Dark Energy Physiology → Flight by riding dark energy. Techniques Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. When the user realizes from where they draw their power, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. — Variations → Dark Element Manipulation → Associations → Chaos Manipulation → Darkness Manipulation → Demonic Energy Manipulation → Destructive Energy Manipulation → Energy Manipulation → Negative Energy Manifestation → Negative Forces Manipulation → Nothingness Manipulation → Sui Generis Manipulation → Twilight Manipulation Limitations → Energy is extremely dangerous and destructive. → Accidental release of negative energy may occur. → Focused purely on outwards and destructive/direct effects. — Black Lighting Manipulation Capabilities Users are able to create and control a dark mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including regular and white lightning. While user can wield it much like its regular counterpart, they can also use its mystical power for wide variety of attack and effects such as summoning and resurrection. — Applications : → Black Lightning Breath → Black Lightning Constructs including Weapons, Armour, Shields → Calling spirits of the dead. → Destruction → Electrokinetic Combat → Electricity Manipulation → Incineration → Pain Inducement → Reanimation → Resurrection → Shocking → Summoning deceased, beings of lightning and/or Demons from hell. → Umbra-Electroportation → Associations → Dark Element Manipulation → Darkforce Manipulation → Darkness Manipulation → Esoteric Lightning Manipulation Limitation → Power of dark lightning may be difficult to control. → What the user gains in sheer power, they lose in versatility that regular Electricity Manipulation possesses such as controlling electrical devices and hacking.